Dear Rukongai
by shadowdemontenma
Summary: what would happen if things were different? what would happen if good became bad? Would everything change because of 3 people? OCxRenji OCx...? not sure exactly who to put
1. Prologue

Hello! This is Dea. This is a story me and Beka have been writing since May 09. It is all hand written; therefore it takes a while to type. We haven't finished it yet but it is at 277 notebook pages…yeah. Well enjoy!

Prologue…

Dear Rukongai

Hello. My name is Jade. I am a Soul Reaper. I'm going to tell you something. There are things that went down. Things that people need to know about. Things that nobody would ever guess. People need to know. Need to know that the forces of good are not always good. That things have driven some of them to do the worst. People need to know that a memory, no matter how sweet, could turn bitter and drive you to do things you would otherwise never do. And if that's the power of a sweet memory, imagine the power of a sad or angry memory. But that would be getting ahead of myself now, wouldn't it?

Well I know it's short and really leaves you hanging, but it was created to kind of pull you to the story…well…Are you interested??? I sure hope so! Please read and review. I know it's not much, but its appreciated. Next chapter will be up as soon as I type it! I hope you liked it!


	2. Graduation Day

This chapter will be following the OC Ame. Other chapters will be following the character Jade. You will know which by the either APOV or JPOV at the beginning of the chapter.

Seraphinadeathangel- OMG! Thanks for the review! 'To Betray the Seireitei' is by Beka, and so is 'I Never Knew I Could'. This story is a joint story by the both of us. I wrote the Ame chapters, Beka wrote the Jade chapters. When writing, (on an Ame chap.) I speak for my character, and Beka speaks for the rest. What gets said is written down. And the opposite for the Jade chapters. I find it's a good way to write because you get a 2nd opinion on what another character would say! And I hope you'll like the update!

Chapter 1: Graduation Day

APOV

"I can't believe I'm the only girl who graduated this year! And lucky me, I've been posted to Squad 6. Squad 6 is _**Un**_lucky for me! Riki I foresee trouble!" I say as I walk with my only friend in the soul reaper academy, Riki. We are headed to the cafeteria to meet our new captains.

"Crazy stuff, huh? Only girl to graduate and posted to Captain Kuchiki. Today must really suck for you, Ame!" Riki…smartass.

"Don't even talk! You got posted to _Gin Ichimaru_! At least Kuchiki walks around with his eyes open. Prey, tell me what color are Gin's eyes?" Haha. Take that Riki!

"We should have picked our own, but we too _long_ they said. Then you had to smart off and say 'then pick for us'…Jeez Ame, you're so hot tempered." Riki said, changing the subject.

"Well squad number will impact your life. We _should_ take time to decide whose we want to be on." DUH!

"You were supposed to think of that while you were _in_ school."

"Oh just be quiet. Here we are, Prey."

"Quit calling me that! It's creepy!"

"Well when you are the _rain_ everyone and everything are you prey."

"… Are you ready to sit down and talk to your new Captain and Lieutenant?" Riki asked.

"Lieutenants will be there too?!" I exclaim.

"Yeah, you'll be spending more time with the lieutenants than the captains, so it makes sense," he replies.

"Kuso," I mutter. They open the door to the cafeteria, and walk in. They look around and I spot Squad 3's captain and lieutenant first. "Come on Riki, I see your squad." I drag Riki over to Gin Ichimaru and Kira Izuru.

"Two more recruits?" questions Kira.

"No, just one," I reply, shoving Riki forward. "This is Riki Kuga."

"And who are you?" Kira asks.

"Ame…" I state blandly.

"Ame who?"

"JUST Ame, prey, tell me why it's any concern of yours?" I ask.

"So, which squad are you on?" Kira questions.

"6"

"…Captain? What color are your eyes?" Riki asks.

"Yellow, Captain Kuchiki and Lieutenant Abarai are over in the back corner," Gin replies, pointing over his shoulder to said corner. Riki and I shoot him odd looks.

"Nobody is there," I reply.

"They must have left already," Gin states.

"Maybe you would have known that if your eyes were open," I smirk.

"Forgive her sir! She is rude and stupid! She doesn't think before she opens her big mouth!" Riki jumps in front of me.

"I'm NOT stupid! Don't even GO there Riki! I meant what I said. Now where do you think I can find my captain?" I ask.

"Behind you," Kira replies sweat dropping. I turn to see Byakuya Kuchiki.

"You're late, tardiness is NOT acceptable," Byakuya states.

"Maybe if your BIG HEAD was more findable, we wouldn't have problems," I walk away, and Renji Abarai grabs me. "Hands off!"

"Let me formally introduce myself," Renji says.

"You are Renji Abarai, you grew up in District 78, when you were young, you didn't want to be a soul reaper, you wanted to stay with your friends," I say quickly.

"Captain Kuchiki, she's all yours," Renji tells him.

"Joy," he states.

"I'm Ame, I grew up in District 1, I lived on the streets, I traveled other districts and spoke with kids training to be soul reapers," I tell them.

"What's your last name?" Renji asks.

"What's everyone's obsession with last names? I abandoned my last name from the world of the living, and was never adopted. I graduated at the top of the class," I mutter the rest under my breath, "You would have thought I'd at least get adopted."

"So bitter, such feelings are never good to arbor," Renji says.

"Whatever, what doesn't kill you, makes you stronger," I tell them.

"And what about things that don't make you stronger?" Renji asks me.

"Prey, don't you know? What doesn't kill me…I'll kill," I say, and random people shudder at the ice in my voice.

"Prey? You freak! I heard about you! All talk. You never even acted interested in Soul Reaping. No wonder you weren't adopted!"He glares at me.

"You wanna go? Let's take this outside! I'll show you that I'm not all talk!" Renji begins shoving me toward the door.

"Yeah, let's take this outside." Renji is startled as a hand falls heavily onto his shoulder in a restraining and threatening manner.

"Renji. It is unbefitting of a lieutenant to engage in combat with other Soul Reapers," Byakuya states.

"Yeah… Beneath me." Suddenly overcome with rage, I leap at Renji, tackle him to the ground and begin strangling him and beating his head against the ground.

"Don't forget. You're the one who is beneath ME!" I jump up and run out of the cafeteria. Renji is left with everyone staring at him. He stands.

"So I can't hit her, but she can strangle me?" he whispers to Byakuya. Byakuya begins to walk away.

"What a waste of my time." Byakuya leaves.

* * *

As I'm running to my room, I kick everything and anyone in my way. When I reach my room I slam the door behind me.

"Stupid Renji! He didn't even recognize me!" A breeze moves through the room as the door is thrown open and Byakuya walks in. "Why are you here?"

"I ask the questions. How do you know my lieutenant?"

"… I know him because…

Okay. Soooo sorry that it is so short, and that it has taken so long to update…. There is no excuse except bad authorship on my part. I hope you enjoy the update…

Ja Nae

~Deanna~


	3. Freshman Year

_As you have probably noticed, the first two chapters have been short. As the story progresses, they get longer, but since it is the beginning of the story, the first few chapters are just setting everything in motion. Another thing you can probably guess is, by the way I speak, that I am Beka, not Deanna. Here's the thing, Deanna is Ame and I am Jade, so therefore, Deanna types the Ame chapters and I the Jade. I really wish Deanna would do all of them since I have two other stories, but you saw how long it took for her to get up her chapter right? I helped her. She is a slow typing person. Forgive us, we're human. I'll try to help her as much as possible to shorten the time span between posts but, ya know how things go. Since I have a different style than my sister, sometimes I may slip and go back to it, sorry if I do. To the Story!_

Chapter 2: Freshman Year.

JPOV

I'm walking alone to my first day in a Soul Reaping class. "All alone, a freshman in an academy of Soul Reapers. The situations you get yourself into Jade," I mutter to myself as I walk through the doors to my new personal hell…classes. My other classmates are busy introducing themselves.

"Ah! Since you are so late, it's your turn!" says the teacher.

"So?" I ask.

"Name, where you grew up, family members, things you want people to know about yourself. That's all I ask for," the teacher says.

"That's all huh? My name is Jade, I grew up in District 6, and I have no family as I have disowned them upon coming here. You wanna know something about me? I'll give you a warning, I won't back down, and I'll go full force, full time. I won't lose," I say.

"Sit down over there Jade," the teacher says. I go sit in the indicated seat. "The first thing we will be learning this year is the summoning of your spiritual pressures into balls of energy. After that, you will learn how to form that energy into one of the Hado. So…" the teacher begins a lecture on the spiritual pressures. I look around me; everyone was listening intently, all except one. She was concentrating on her hand. Suddenly a blue ball of spiritual energy appears. "Miss Yami, would you please pay attention," the teacher says, looking at his list.

"Maybe," they girl tells him with a smirk. The teacher begins where he left off. I concentrate on my hand, the way the girl had. I focus on the ball of energy, forcing my own energy into the clear, blue, ball of power. Suddenly, it appears in my hand. I gasp.

"Ms…that's odd, what's your last name Jade?" he asks looking once more at the list.

"I have no last name," I say.

"Pay attention, all of you," the teacher continues his lecture. Hours later, class lets out for lunch. The other girl walks up to me.

"Hi," the girl says, looking friendly and untrusting at the same time.

"Hello," I say.

"My name is Kurenai Yami,"

"I'm Jade," I reply.

"Do you not want people to know your last name?" Kurenai asked.

"I hate my family. Does anyone remember how they died?"

"I never thought of it, why do you?" Kurenai asks excitedly.

"No. Where did you grow up?" I ask, trying to get to know her.

"I was born in District 1,"

"Was it nice?"

"I've had a good life, and being here makes it better. How about you?" Kurenai counters.

"Mine wasn't good, but it wasn't too bad either, I guess, like I said District 6. Have you met any seated officers of the 13 court guard squads?"

"I've met the Lieutenant of squad 10. Her name is Matsumoto Rangiku, she was awesome. Her spiritual pressure was so intense that I couldn't move!"

"Wow! I can't wait till I'm that strong. When do you think we'll learn to use swords?"

"Next semester,"

"Why so long?" I begin to whine a little. I was very anxious to begin.

"I don't know…maybe to make sure we can handle it," They get their lunch and sit at an empty table.

"I'm starving!" I exclaim, digging into my food.

"Not anymore, you'll never be allowed to go hungry here,"

"Yeah, I guess so. Wow, I figured I'd be alone all year," I say.

"What, why?" Kurenai asked.

"I'm no good at making friends…so I figured if I talked to someone; it wouldn't be as hard to talk to other people," I explain, a little embarrassed. I see distrust flicker across her eyes. She really wasn't trusting. "You don't trust easy do you?"

"No, sorry, it's a habit. You never know who will betray you, or who will try to hurt you," she sighs.

"What do you mean?" I ask, curious.

"Well, a long time ago, a friend of mine and I were camping in the woods. A hollow showed up and the friend took off. I wasn't fast enough, and the hollow almost got me. Luckily, I turn-…a Shinigami showed up and saved me," she finished. I knew she was hiding something, but I didn't ask what.

"So what do you wanna do?" I ask as we finish our lunch.

"Let's go to the training fields and fight with sticks?" she suggested. It sounded stupid, but I laughed and agreed. We go to the training field and find large sticks.

"How should we do this??" I ask myself. I dash forward, and lash out with the stick. Kurenai blocks it and lunges forward. Her stick taps me in the stomach. I swing my stick and whack Kurenai in the side. We continue on like this for a while, and when the bell rings to let classes back in, we run back. I decide then and there to study as hard as I can to be a good Soul Reaper.

"For your homework, read chapter one in the text book that you will pick up on your way out. Class dismissed," the teacher says, at the end of the day. I walk to the door and grab a book for myself and one for Kurenai. I wait for her.

"Wanna go to my room to study?" she asks. I agree and we walk to the freshman rooms, then to Kurenai's. She stops by her door. "Don't mess anything up," we walk in, and I scoff. Her room was already a huge mess.

"How am I supposed to mess anything up?" I ask.

"Just don't pick anything up," she replies. We sit in two chairs and begin to read. "Let's try it out!" she says, bored. From what I'd read, I didn't want to be to close if she was. I scoot away.

"I'm gonna finish reading first, but just in case, I'm gonna stay over here," I say. Kurenai laughs. I go back to my reading, while Kurenai makes the blue ball. I finish my reading. "Don't lose your concentration!" I exclaim with glee. She does, and the ball of energy goes poof. Her hair goes frizzy. "Just as I thought. When you lose your concentration, your spirit energy loses its shape. Imagine what would happen with large quantities," I say.

"You could have warned me," she accuses.

"I only just figured it out!" I counter.

"So then why did you move?" she asks.

"In case you accidentally activated a Hado," I reply.

"Hmpf," she grunts.

"Why would I lie to you? You're my first friend here," I say.

"I know," she sighs, "but I'm bored."

"Yea, me too," Kurenai finishes the chapter. "I've got to get settled into my own room, bye," I say.

"Bye Jade!" she exclaims. I go to my room.

* * *

_So, what do you think? I will tell you, the chapters will be getting really long soon. Like, past my normal word count long. For a chapter, I do about 1,800 words. Well, that's about four handwritten pages. We start to have about 12 to 13 handwritten pages as we go on. Also, Kurenai won't be mentioned much later on, but you need to remember her, she is a vital part to the story line. Thank you for reading. ~Beka._


	4. But How Could You

_Ok, I know you all probably hate us right now, and I know it's because of updates. So, I will tell you all this. During the summer we will update as much as possible to make up for during the school year when we have to little time to update. Thank you to all who are continuing to read this story and please, I am asking you to review, as reviews feed my sisters updating energy. This is Beka because Deanna is too hungry for reviews to write. _

Chapter 3: But How Could You

APOV

*Flashback*

"…How do you know my Lieutenant?"

"…I know him because…"

*End Flashback*

"…It's not relevant. I'm NOT saying how," Ame finishes.

"You WILL tell me, I am your captain," Byakuya demands.

"And this is my personal life, which has nothing to do with the way I work," Ame says, anger permeating her voice and the air around her.

"I am your superior in strength and nobility. This is your only warning, you do what I say, end of story," Byakuya says, miffed at the thought that Ame was denying him what he wanted.

"Then bring it, prey, cause I'm not saying anything," Ame stands, straightening her stance and putting her hand on her shoulder behind her head.

"I am a law abiding noble, I get what I want, simply because that is how it is. You WILL tell me eventually," Byakuya finally says, reassuring himself.

"I don't care about the laws, prey, I make my own choices,"

"My squad always goes by the law. If you don't you will perish under my captainism," Byakuya says, walking to the door.

"I will never perish by the hand of anyone else,"

"Then your own stupidity will be your destruction,"

"I will NEVER be destroyed!" Ame yells at him.

"Your arrogance took you to the academy, ultimately landing you here…and it will get you killed," Byakuya says, walking out the door.

"I hate men like that. Tomorrow, I'm training. Not that I need it." Ame says, going to bed. The sun rises and Ame yawns. "Ugh!"

**Squad 6 report to the training grounds.**

"I will…but I'm going to get something to eat first," Ame says, going to the cafeteria. Suddenly she is knocked down.

"Move it!" Renji exclaims, yanking her up.

"Excuse me? Did you just knock me down?"

"Squad 6 to training grounds, NOT the cafeteria!" Renji says, grabbing her arm and pulling her towards the correct place.

"Unhand me or suffer the consequences prey,"

"Then move it!" Renji says, flashing off.

**Squad 6 report immediately. ** Ame flash steps past Renji, whispering loser to him.

"I'm here," Ame says, as Renji arrives behind her.

"I do not accept tardiness," Byakuya remarks.

"I realized that. Too bad Renji is later than I am,"

"Abarai's tardiness is even less acceptable than yours, he will be punished accordingly," Byakuya says, glaring at the bewildered redhead.

"Hear that prey? You're being punished!" Ame says gleefully.

"If I hadn't been off looking for lollygaggers I wouldn't have been late," Renji says, glowering at her.

"Don't you dare blame this on me prey, you would have been late if you hadn't run me over, which you shall pay for as I still have yet to eat,"

"Silence," Byakuya says.

"Don't tell me what to do. Prepare yourself Renji!" Ame cries.

"Abarai is to fight seats 3, 4, and 5," Byakuya says, cutting her off.

"Maybe after I fight him, if there is enough left of him anyways," Ame says, smirking.

"You are to fight the last three seated officers," Byakuya says.

"I have to object!"

"You have no choice,"

"How many people are on your squad? More than enough I presume," Ame says, as three people jump at her. She blocks all three with a large blue sword that appeared from nowhere, and jumps away from them. She turns to Byakuya. "Byakuya Kuchiki I challenge you to a duel,"

"I decline. You are beneath me and not worth my time,"

"Well then I challenge you again, one way or another, I'm fighting you," Ame says. She flashes at him, leaping into the air. A few squad members engage her in combat. Byakuya leaves. Ame knocks them out and chases after him. They stop in a small clearing, cherry blossom petals floating around them.

"Why do you follow me?" Byakuya says angrily.

"What would it take to get you to fight me, prey?" Ame asks exasperated.

"I will not fight anyone beneath a 3rd seat."

"I'm stronger than ANY 3rd seat you'll EVER meet!" Ame yells at him.

"I'll only fight above a 3rd seat. Arrogant youth, leave me now," Byakuya says beginning to walk away.

"Fool, I'll prove to you, you'll not find someone stronger than me!"

"You'll not disturb my peace!" Byakuya says, flashing away. Ame goes back to the training grounds and takes out her anger on the other squad members -.-'. Later in the evening, Ame is in her room.

"I like my new accommodations…" she says to herself as someone knocks on her door.

"Tomorrow you are expected at the academy for your graduation ceremony," a voice says.

"Screw the ceremony!" Ame shouts at the person. The next morning, Ame decides to go. As she walks through the academy to the designated area, a girl with knee-length red hair runs into her and hits the ground.

"Watch it, I'm late!" the girl yells at Ame. Ame imposes some of her massive spiritual pressure upon the girl. She is forced to her knees.

"Watch who you run into prey!" Ame says furious at the girl's assumptions.

"S-sorry…forgive me taichou," the girl says, not bothering to check to see whether or not Ame was in fact a captain.

"I'm not your Captain! I just graduated!" Ame says, walking around. The graduation commences painfully slowly. As Ame walks away, another girl runs into her. The other girl was accompanied by the redhead from before.

"Can't you people learn to watch where you're going?"

"Sorry!" the other girl says.

"Have a little respect! I'm leagues ahead of you!" Ame says.

"Full of yourself aren't you?" the redhead asks, walking away.

"I'm not full of myself; I just know my strength, prey. Wait come back!" Ame says, noticing the leaving girls. They walk back up to her, "What your name?" Ame asks the redhead.

"I am Jade," the redhead says.

"And I'm Kurenai Yami," the other girl says.

"I only asked for the name of the redhead," Ame says.

"She and I are friends. You wanna talk to one of us; you talk to both of us," Jade says, holding up her head.

"Whatever, I'm out of here…freaks," Ame says, walking away. She goes to the training grounds to find Squad 11 training. "Well crap, there goes my fun for the day."

"Who are you?" asks a bald man.

"Prey, tell your name first," Ame says, allowing her spiritual pressure leak. The man grins.

"Squad 11, 3rd seat Ikkaku Madarame."

"Squad 6, new recruit Ame. Is there another training ground around here?" Ame asks.

"No, this is the only one," Ikkaku says.

"Damn it! I really wanted someplace to fight," Ame says, muttering more curses under her breath. Ikkaku looks gleeful.

"We of Squad 11 love to fight, we'll fight anyone," Ikkaku tells her.

"Maybe I should've been put on this squad instead of 6," Ame says maliciously.

"Kenpachi wouldn't mind if you challenged his squad…but you should ask, he might want to join," Ikkaku says, laughing.

"Maybe I will," Ame says smiling. [OMG this is actually the first time Ame's smiled in this story!] Ame walks off looking for the man named Kenpachi, captain of Squad 11. Ame sees a small pink haired child running around with the 11 Squad Lieutenants badge. "Do you know where I can find the captain of this squad?" Ame asks.

"Sure! Ken-chan! Kenny!" the little girl looks around for the captain, "This way!" she says and they run around for a while.

"Prey, do you even know where you are going?" Ame asks incredulously.

"Don't speak to Yachiru like that or you'll answer to me," a deep male voice says. Ame spins around to see a tall man with spiky hair and an eye patch. The spikes each had a bell on them, and the man wore a Captains haori baring the insignia of the 11th division.

"Kenny!" the pink haired girl shouts, jumping onto the man's shoulder.

"Ah! There you are. Do you mind if I spar with some of your squad members, prey?" Ame asks him.

"Sure, go ahead."

"I promise not to bruise them too badly," Ame says drily.

"Good luck putting a scratch on any of them, new recruit," Kenpachi says with a laugh. They go over to the training area.

"Where is your Zanpakuto? You'll need it," Kenpachi asks.

"On my back, where else?" Ame says, smirking cruelly.

"Where?" Kenpachi asks stupidly.

"Here…" Ame reaches back and grabs. The handle of a large sword appears, followed by an enormous blue wavy blade. Ame spars with several members of Squad 11.

"Why don't you fight me now?" Kenpachi asks, drawing his sword. They get ready to fight.

**All Squad 6 members report for a squad meeting.**

"Damn it! I was really starting to have fun too! Maybe we can hang out some time. Exchange tips for fighting," Ame says grinning, "…or maybe we can just plain hang out and talk about other stuff."

"Oh! I'm Yachiru!" the little pinkette says.

"I am Ame," Ame runs off to the Squad 6 meeting. When she arrives, only Byakuya remains. "I left in the middle of a fight for a meeting that's already over?"

"You are late," Byakuya says in his monotone voice.

"You could have waited. What was the meeting about?" Ame asks.

"Those who are tardy obviously don't care about the goings on of their squad…they should be removed," Byakuya states.

"Then remove me, put me on Squad 11, I'll enjoy it a hell of a lot more!" Ame says, furious. Byakuya's face changes to shocked, then quickly back to his normal stoic expression.

"Unfortunately once the decision has been made it cannot be changed, you are permanently on my squad." Byakuya turns away.

"Have it your way then, prey. I just won't attend anything that has to do with this squad." Ame smirks as Byakuya tenses slightly.

"If you refuse to attend, I will be forced to remove your spiritual powers and send you back to the Rukongai." Byakuya's voice is calm and steady.

"I'd really like to see you try." Ame glares at Byakuya. Man if looks could kill…

"Never be tardy again." Byakuya walks off.

"It figures." Ame flashsteps back to the training field. She looks for Kenpachi. A hand falls on her shoulder. Ame jumps away and grabs the handle of her Zanpakuto. "OH! It's just you! You startled me, prey. Hello!"

"Heh. Hello…" Kenpachi draws his sword.

"I was thinking…maybe we could go get something to drink?" Ame asks.

"If you cut me, I'll buy," Kenpachi says grinning evilly.

"Really?" Ame asks, eyes doing this kind of thing…O.O.

"IF you cut me," Kenpachi says. Ame flashes forward, spins and slashes across Kenpachi's chest. Blood drips to the ground.

"Goodie!" Ame says, doing a mental dance.

"Ugh…" Kenpachi says, momentarily shocked. He crouches down to Yachiru, "Got any money?" he asks in a whisper.

"Uh…Ken-chan? Aren't YOU supposed to buy?" Yachiru says rather loudly.

"We can stop at your house if you don't have money on you, prey." Ame comments.

"Right…" they go to Kenpachi's house, and Ame is really really DRUNK.

"Maybe you should slow down…" Kenpachi says a little worried for the smaller woman and her alcohol intake.

"Slow down?" she asks, "I'm just getting started!"

"Ken-chan is right! Ame-san won't be able to walk if she keeps up!" Yachiru quips.

"Who needs to walk?" Ame asks.

"You, so you can go home," Kenpachi replies.

"Aw…I can't stay in the living room tonight?" she asks.

"Yay! And we can play tag! And um…Rainy, what else could we play?" the pinkette asks.

"Hide and go sleep," Ame says drily, her eyelids falling.

"Yea, hide and go seek! Can she stay Kenny?" Yachiru asks.

"Yachiru, she is on Squad 6. Kuchiki is uptight. He doesn't let his squad have fun," Kenpachi says.

"Yes! Finally someone agrees with me!" Ame shouts.

"But…" Kenpachi begins.

"And, I wanted you to put in a transfer request!" Ame says.

'Put this drunk on my Squad?' Kenny thinks. "Sure!" he says, slightly uneasy.

"Yay Rainy!" Yachiru says, dancing on Kenny's shoulder.

"Yay," Ame says, attempting to dance, but Ame can't walk. She trips and falls, rolling over and falling asleep. Yachiru pokes her with a random stick…that happened to be her Zanpakuto.

"Rainy! Wake up its play time!" Yachiru yells in her ear.

"You're it first. Start counting and I'll go hide," Ame grumbles, running off to hide.

"To what? 100!" Yachiru begins to count, "1, 2, 3, 5, 7, 8, 12, 10, 9 … um …4 …Kenny? What's next?" Yachiru asks.

"Just go find her," Kenpachi says, plopping down in the now empty couch. Yachiru runs off. After a little while, Yachiru calls for Kenpachi.

"She didn't hide," Yachiru calls out. Kenpachi follows her voice to a hallway.

"Where is she?" he asks, his voice a growl.

"Asleep."

"Where?"

"Um…" Yachiru slides her toes nervously across the floor.

"WHERE?"

"She fell asleep on your bed," Yachiru says. Kenpachi sighs.

"Guess I'm on the couch," he says. They all go to sleep. In the morning, a loud speaker goes off.

**All Squad 6, are to report to the training field.**

"OH, my head!" Ame groans, rolling over and going back to sleep.

**Ame is to report to Squad 6 immediately.**

"I warned him I wouldn't report," Ame says, sleeping again.

**Anyone with information pertaining to the whereabouts of Ame is to report to Squad 6. **Time passes, and the door bursts open. There stands a certain Captain, livid.

"Get up you lazy drunk!" Byakuya shouts in her face.

"Don't let the door hit you in the ass on your way out, prey," Ame says rolling over.

"Get up this instant!" He shouts again.

"I will…at a decent hour," Ame says.

"It is now 1:35 in the afternoon! Get up!" Byakuya repeats.

"Fine," Ame says with a sigh. She yawns and stands, but falls down holding her head. "Ow…" she groans.

"You will drink yourself to death."

"What a happy death that would be," Ame says angrily.

"You are to clean every bathroom in Squad 6 by sundown, or else."

"Or else what? Dumb empty threats are all you are able to say," Ame says.

"Silence," he says, drawing Senbonzakura, "I will not have you scumming the name of my squad!"

"The only scum on your squad, prey, is you!" Ame glares at the captain towering over her figure. She makes another attempt to stand, but decides it's best to just sit down for a while.

"I am a noble, I abide the laws. And I call the shots." Byakuya's face takes a stoic expression has an angry undertone. It would be intimidating even to someone like Renji, but not Ame.

"Let's not forget that you are standing in MY room. And you'll pay if there's any damage." Kenpachi growls.

"We _are_ in your room. And you have a _very_ nice bed. But he drew his sword on me, prey." Ame scowls, and lets off a little spiritual pressure.

"Hmpf. I'm not wasting any more time on this filth. I'm filing a transfer. She can be your problem now, Kenpachi." Byakuya inwardly smirks at his bright idea.

"YAY! We can play tag every day now, Rainy!" Yachiru shouts jumping for joy.

"I would definitely not be saying 'Yay'," Byakuya scowls.

"Of course _you_ wouldn't. Ame says you're uptight and stuck up your own…butt!" Yachiru giggles.

"Did she really?" Byakuya asks seriously.

"Why does it matter?" Ame asks suspiciously.

"It doesn't to me, just wanted to know what I should put for 'reason of transfer'." Byakuya says.

"Well in that case…Kenpachi said it!" Ame accuses.

"Without a reason of transfer, head captain is like to leave you on my squad," Byakuya informs.

"Fine! You're uptight and stuck up your own ass, prey," Ame says.

"Hmpf," Byakuya says. 'Yes! I am rid of the annoyance!' Byakuya thinks doing a mental dance. (A/N…yes, you will be seeing these little lovely notes on the occasion. This one is to give you an image of what is going on in Byakuya's mental dance… or our take on it anyways. SO! Picture falling sakura petals, and chibi Byakuya jumping around in little circles waving his fingers.) Byakuya leaves the room.

"I'm finally rid of him! Thank you Kenpachi!" Ame says, doing a fist pump.

"Yea, whatever want to fight?" he asks bored. They go to the training grounds and begin to fight.

**Ame is to report to Head Captain Yamamoto.**

"Well that sounds serious!" Ame says, and flashes to the first division offices, and is directed to Captain Yamamoto.

"After repeated summons, you were finally found to be in Kenpachi Zaraki's bed!" he says seriously.

"To be fair, I was the only one who slept there! Also, I warned Byakuya I wouldn't report!" Ame says, furious.

"This is serious. You are not a captain and you do not make the rules. I should have you stripped of your spiritual powers and removed. However, I will sign this transfer order if you swear to follow orders!" he says.

"I planned on following Zaraki taichou's orders to begin with!" Ame says.

"Do you bear a grudge against Kuchiki taichou?"

"Let's just say, we didn't start out on pleasant terms," Ame replies.

"Why not?" Yamamoto asks.

"I'm never late," Ame begins, "everyone else is simply early!"

"Very well then," he says, chuckling. Ame starts to leave, "Ah! Wait."

"Yes?" Ame asks.

"About the name calling, see to it that you don't mouth off to your superiors again," he says, gravely serious.

"I've NEVER mouthed off to a superior," Ame says.

"What about Kuchiki taichou?"

"I don't consider him a superior,"

"Why not?" he asks. Ame stands straight, and looks right at the head captain.

"It's because he refuses to fight me. Superiority can only be determined by a battle of strengths. With no battle, there is no superiority," Ame says, angrily.

"Very well, I believe you will enjoy Zaraki's squad," he says, signing the paper. Ame takes it to squad 6 and walks straight into Byakuya's office without knocking.

"The paper is signed," Ame says.

"A knock is appropriate," Byakuya says.

"Really now? I guess someone as ill-mannered as me would never know that. But I guess that is only to be expected from someone who's been forced to live on the streets their whole life." Ame says.

"That only goes to show how much better nobility is than dogs from the street," Byakuya says.

"I'll make you suffer for insults like that," Ame says, shaking in fury. Her reiatsu pulses, "You are no better than the dirt I walk on prey," she says.

"I don't have time for your filth," he says, returning to his work. Ame takes a furious step forward when the door flies open to reveal Kenpachi.

"Ame, I order you to fight me!" he says, his hand on his sword. Standing on his shoulder is a giggling Yachiru.

"In case you weren't aware, Ame is above the laws, she doesn't have to follow orders," Byakuya says, eyes on his work. Ame laughs.

"Byakuya was that a joke? I didn't think you were capable of such," Ame says sarcastically. The sixth captain glares at her for her address.

"Zaraki taichou, remove this scum from my division, she is never to step foot here again," Byakuya says. Ame wasn't paying attention. She was standing in front of Kenpachi.

"Kenny-chan, I accept your order! Tootles Bya-chan." Ame leaves after Kenpachi.

_Alright, so here it is, sorry for the wait. Please, please update._


	5. Graduation Ceremony Part 1

_**Don't kill me my loves, I've been busy…I am now engaged…so forgive me for taking so long. And yea, here's to another Jade chapter, hope you enjoy lol. **_

Chapter 4: Graduation Ceremony. (Part 1 of this Chapter)

It's now several years, later, the day before yet another graduation ceremony. Changes have occurred in the system. Now a squad is picked upon graduation day. And yet, one graduate has no idea where to go.

"It really sucks that they're holding you back a year Kurenai," I say, standing beside her outside the building. The final class had just let out.

"Yea, it does, but I'll be done next year, and I'll come kick your butt," Kurenai says a challenge in her voice. With a smirk, we dash off to our newest location. We'd taken to picking random locations for our battles, as we on occasion destroyed the ones we used. We enter a forested area just outside the student grounds. "I'll win this time," Kurenai says, drawing her Zanpakuto.

"That's why I'm graduating and you're not? You can't beat me!" I exclaim as we climb up into the trees. After a while of fighting in one spot and laughing as tree limbs fall to the ground, I take off for a less damaged area. The trees were wet from the last night's rain, and it took all of my concentration to stay on the branches even when fighting. A strong reiatsu slams into my presence and I slip, falling right on top of the high level Shinigami that had been running through the shortcut the woods provided. They groan in pain. I look down to see a man with hair red enough to match my own lying beneath me looking rather furious. "Oh! I'm so sorry!" I exclaim with horror as I scramble off of him and jump up onto a nearby low hanging tree branch. I sit there as he stands brushing himself off. "Forgive me, I was running and slipped on the…a vice captain!" I exclaim my eyes going wide, "do you know Ame? I met her my first year here…she had such strong reiatsu. I felt I was drowning in her presence."

"How could anyone forget Ame? Oi, I'm Renji Abarai, Lieutenant of Squad 6" he says, seeming to remember manners. He didn't seem the type to have them. He looked rugged and dark. A fighter no doubt.

"I'm Jade, I graduate tomorrow," I say, smiling a little. He grins.

"Have you picked a squad?" he asks. Jade blinks up at him, suddenly remembering she had yet to choose. She begins to panic.

"Well…I was always focused on my combat classes...I've always been good in kido, right from the start. So I never really paid any attention when they were talking about squads," she says, getting down from the tree.

"You know…not many people master kido quickly," Renji tells her. Jade smiles and blushes.

"Thanks…so what's your Zanpakuto's name?" she asks quickly moving on to another subject. Renji puts his hand proudly on the blade, grinning.

"Zabimaru," he says. Jade grins, then falters staring at her hip where her Zanpakuto was sheathed.

"She still won't tell me. She says I could have it already if I were to meet her conditions. She said 'I have two conditions you must first pass. The first for my name and Shikai and the second for Bankai'," Jade says imitating her Zanpakuto's voice. "And she's completely overly flirtatious. Not like me at all. She's always making comments about every guy I pass by. It's so embarrassing having her talk in my head all the time," Jade finishes. Seeming to think for a moment, Renji grins.

"So what's she saying about me?" he asks. Jade blushes really hard. She couldn't believe a vice captain would be just standing around talking to her, let alone ask a question like that.

"She thinks you're um… arrogant?" Jade says. Renji laughs, nodding.

"I get that a lot…so what'd she really say?" Renji asks. Jade looks embarrassed that he'd caught her lie. She wasn't a good liar anyways.

"Well…" she starts. _**Tell him I think he's gorgeous! What are you waiting for, chicken!**_ Jade hears the voice of her Zanpakuto saying. She sighs. "My Zanpakuto thinks you're really hot. And she called me a chicken for not saying so immediately."

"Well you have a finely crafted blade," Renji says laughing. Jade does too. It was strange that she felt so at ease with the Lieutenant. But it was easy talking to him.

"She thanks you…among other comments. And I do as well. She is my most trusted friend. Of course I only have one other friend…" Jade says, looking disappointed.

"Well now you have two. Just call on me if you need me. Maybe we can hang out some after you graduate. It's not always work in the Seireitei. Oh and when you do graduate, don't ask many questions about Ame…She's a touchy subject with most squads. The only exceptions are Head Captain and the entirety of Squad 11," Renji says. Jade nods.

"Thank you for all of the advice and for being a friend to me. Will you be at the graduation then?" she asks.

"All captains and lieutenants will be at the graduation," he says. Jade smiles, looking forward to tomorrow. She wondered who all she'd meet. Jade hears a crashing from above.

"Jade! Where are you, you chicken! Come and fight me like you mean it! Or are you afraid I'll beat you and prove I should graduate before you!" Sighing, Jade holds up a finger to Renji signaling she'd be right back. Jade flits up into the trees, coming from beneath her friend and hitting her hard in the stomach. She drags her friend to Renji.

"Who is she?" Renji asks. Jade smiles a little before pointing to her friend.

"This is Kurenai, my friend. We were sparring before I fell out of the tree and met you. So when she called for me, I went up, punched her and the stomach and brought her here. She's having a hard time breathing right now, she'll say hi in a moment," Jade says, smiling. "I went and hit her so she wouldn't restart our match since I am talking to you and it would be rude to interrupt our conversation to fight."

"So why were you in the trees then? This isn't a training ground," Renji asks, curious.

"Well…we sort of destroyed all of the student ones. Kurenai reached her Shikai a month or two ago. Which the way I hear it, is pretty amazing. But it's big and destructive so she doesn't get to use it much," Jade says smiling. Kurenai's breathing was starting to even out.

"So it's the two of you? Everyone keeps hearing about it. All of the squads have been talking wondering what's going on here. The captains keep discussing your records and everything. There's a debate as to whether or not you should be allowed to pick your squads anyways since you are so advanced you'll need special training. And the school is shocked. They don't know how they keep ending up with people with so much potential. Usually they end up starving out in the Rukongai," Renji says. Jade nods and smiles. Jade hears the air move and dodges just in time to avoid an upward sweep of Kurenai's Zanpakuto. Renji had blocked the strike lightening quick.

"Uh oh…"Kurenai says, stepping back, "she challenged me!" she exclaims. Renji looks angry.

"It doesn't matter who challenged who, don't raise your sword against an unarmed person, it's disrespectful." He says. Jade put her hand on Kurenai's shoulder.

"It's ok, she's just keeping me on my toes," Jade says. Kurenai sheathed her Zanpakuto looking a bit embarrassed.

"Does she graduate tomorrow as well?" Renji asks.

"No they're holding her back. Probably because she has almost zero control over her release. They don't want to release her in a training situation and have her accidentally kill a lower member," Jade said, guessing. Kurenai looked a bit angry.

"I can speak to you know," she began, "and I'm bored Jade, can we go now?"

"You can if you want, but I'm talking to Renji," Jade tells her. Smiling to soften how harsh she'd sounded. Kurenai sighs.

"Fine, I'll see you tomorrow," Kurenai says. She leaves and Jade gives Renji a sad look.

"Sorry, she's not very trusting. So how fast is your shunpo? I'll race you to the end of the forest?" she suggests. Renji grins at the challenge. They take off, running full speed yet also taking it easy on the other. They go further and further. Suddenly a blue glimmer catches Jade and Renji's eyes. Jade, who couldn't stop, ducked and slid under the giant blade that had almost decapitated her. Renji managed to stop before colliding with it. From behind a tree walks Ame.

"Prey, what are you doing here?" she asks. Jade walks up to her.

"Killing time," she says before whispering, "hey Taichou."

"I could care less what you are doing Jade, I was asking about Renji," Ame says, rolling her eyes. Jade laughs a little.

"I challenged him to a shunpo race," she says. Ame scoffs a bit.

"Well make sure your next race doesn't end up near me!" she replies. Jade glares at her for a second before speaking again.

"We can go wherever we want!" she exclaims. Renji noticed it getting to the point of a fight. He looked a bit nervous to be there. When Ame fought, she didn't watch out for the spectators.

"You'll regret it if you end up near me again," Ame says, facing the unfazed student. Jade stands straighter, looking Ame in the eyes.

"Bring it, I can take you," she says confidently. Ame laughs.

"You wanna test that? I Ame of Squad 11 shall destroy you!" Ame says, just as a small black and pink Hell Butterfly shows up landing on her. '_Captain Zaraki requests that Co-Lieutenant Ame report to the training grounds immediately.' _Was the message it read out. "He wants to fight me again!" Ame says sighing.

"Oo, a lieutenant. Guess you have to go," Jade replies, rolling her eyes.

"Since when have you been a lieutenant?" Renji asks shocked. It had to have been recent since she wasn't at the last lieutenants meeting.

"Since Kenny gave me a badge and started carrying me around too! But he apparently likes my fighting ability too," she says, leaving. Renji sighs.

"Guess I have to be going too…Captain's going to want to know about Ame being a Lieutenant," Renji says disappointedly. Jade hangs her head.

"Oh, I didn't realize I was keeping you from something…I'm sorry," she says. Renji drops a hand to her shoulder.

"You weren't. Kuchiki just seems to have an odd interest in Ame. Everyone is to report immediately if they receive any new information on her," Renji says shrugging. Jade gives a sad look, wishing her new friend didn't have to go so soon. She waves goodbye to him as he uses shunpo to get going. Jade goes home. In the morning she puts on her brand new Shihakusho and puts her hair up in a high ponytail to keep it out of her way. She dashed to the academy. First there was the breakfast, their last meals as students. The head teacher stood up and made a speech about how proud she was of the students. After that, all the students were lined up by last name, Jade being first since she didn't have one registered. The students were 'marched' to the formal grounds. After the students stood there, in walked 13 captains and 12 lieutenants. They all seemed to be sizing up the students, deciding for themselves which ones they'd be interested in having on their squads. Jade stood nervously not knowing who to pick. She wasn't sure which squad would be good for her. The head captain called everything to order and was handed a small list of everyone who had graduated. On that list were also their specialties and which squad they felt particular to. Jades didn't have one. Shigekuni Genryusai Yamamoto looked over the list and all of the students. His old eyes meet hers.

"Jade…excels in kido, swordsmanship, and hand to hand combat. Jade, as you have not stated which squad you have a preference for, step forward and allow the captains to decide," he says. Taking a deep breath Jade steps forward. She stared bravely at all of the powerful faces before her. Her eyes paused briefly at Renji at Squad 6 and Ame at Squad 11. The captains all looked at each and there were few a murmurs. Finally, Soifon steps forward.

"I'll request Jade to my squad," she said. She looked a little wary at the girl with the fiery red hair. Jade smiles and nods at the Stealth Force captain. She goes and takes her place behind the woman and her lieutenant. After the rest of the ceremony that took nearly an hour, all the students were saying their goodbyes and mingling about. Some were even talking with their captains. Jade was milling about looking for Renji. A hand falls to her shoulder. She sensed a heavy reiatsu behind her. She turns quickly, only to be faced by Byakuya Kuchiki.

"You aren't Renji," Byakuya says, slightly appalled. Jade blinks for a moment. Renji had red hair like hers too. And they were probably the only two Shinigami with red hair like that. She smiles.

"Oi Captain, you called?" Renji says running up to them. Byakuya glares, then gives Renji a meaningful glance.

"You have something to be doing Renji," Byakuya says. Renji gives a disappointed look at not getting to hang out with Jade for a bit. Ame appears suddenly, one hand draped across Byakuya's shoulder, the other around his waist. Byakuya's eyes widen for a moment before he goes expressionless.

"Hello Bya-ku-ya," Ame says sultrily.

_**So end of chapter lol. Wonder how Byakuya's gonna handle this one lol. Warning now, next chapter probably involves some OOCness on some of the original characters. Well it's late, school starts next week and I have a job. Thanks for reading Ja ne!**_


	6. Graduation Ceremony Part 2

_**So this is Dear Rukon again. Not sure how popular this story really is so if you read it and like it I need you to review or I'm not going to waste my effort. I have 3 other stories that I can put effort into updating if people don't want to read this one. Including this one, 3 are Bleach. So if you don't like this one, you can try the other 2 both have different plots, one of the 2 is Bleach characters and the other has 1 OC. That being said, its just me updating all of the chapters we have on this, since my twin and I no longer live together. This story does have a lot of dialogue because of the way we wrote it, but I will try to tons more detail. Please enjoy. **_

Chapter 5, Graduation Ceremony (Part 2)

Jade grins upon seeing her friend. "Hello there Ame," she said. The dark haired other woman met Jade's eyes and gave a wide grin.

"Well hello there little Jade, congratulations on 2nd Division. I think you will have fun there. And since I know where you are at, I can challenge you to fight at any time," Ame says. Jade perks up at the idea. Training with the one you want to surpass is the best way to do so isn't it? She feels a wave of excitement from her Zanpakuto, who obviously agreed.

"Bring it on, I won't back down and I won't hold back" she challenged. Byakuya, who'd been slowly trying to escape Ame's grasp, lets out an almost angry huff as she tightens her grip on him. He glared at her over his shoulder.

"Unhand me," he demands as nobly as possible. If he couldn't maintain his dignity with this woman displaying this affection in front of _everyone_ then he would at least maintain his nobility.

"Good, then it should be a fun fight. _IF_ you are as talented as you seem to believe you are prey." Ame says. Determined to break Byakuya's calm demeanor, she moves one hand down his arm to grasp his fingers. Catching on to her game, he struggles as people really start to look.

"I have work that needs to be done!" he says, trying to shake her off. Ame shoots Renji a look and he gives a horrified glance to his captain.

"You can have your Lieutenant handle your paperwork for the day. Its what he's there for. To help you out when you have other things to be doing," Ame says, locking her grip, as he'd nearly thrown her off. Jade just stood to the side, smirking at the turn of events. She nudged Renji and gave him an apologetic look for Ame's paperwork comment.

"I must do my paperwork, my Lieutenant would mess up the important papers with his terrible handwriting!" Renji seemed to shrink a little. Not everyone could have the perfect calligraphy skills that his captain had been taught from a young age. Ame only sighed.

"Now here I am, trying to do something nice for you. I'm trying to get you out of doing your paperwork, even giving the responsibility to someone else to ensure it gets done and you don't have to work late. All of this effort so you can spend some quality time wrapped in my warm, caring arms, and all you want is to get away and torture yourself? How rude could you possibly be prey?" Ame asks, faking shocked.

Jade gives a cat like grin and decided to add fuel to the fire. "So you two are together then right?" Renji chokes. He glances horrified at the two. Both had stiffened. Now instead of mocking, their 'hug' didn't look so comforting.

"_Never_," Ame says, glaring coldly. Her reiatsu spikes ever so slightly, but enough to have people stopping in their tracks. Jade shrugs, continuing to smile.

"Careful, I think you're scaring some people. However, I have things to do, and an entire division to meet, so I have to say goodbye," she said, bowing to Byakuya and waving goodbye to Renji. She dashes off to her dorm room, packing her meager belongings into an over the shoulder bag and leaving the Academy, walking for the first time as a Shinigami, onto the maze-like roads of the Seireitei. She finds her way to her to the 2nd Division and is assigned a room in the barracks. She tosses her belongings inside and goes to the training area. It was warm out, so she followed sounds of fighting to the outdoors training area. There were tons of organized fights between those in shihakusho, and those in the Onmitsukido uniforms. Amazed, she wanders around, and walks right into the back of a large piggish looking man eating chips. He turns around angrily, and demands to know who she was. "I am Jade, I've just graduated. I'm looking for a sparring partner. I'm no use to anyone if I'm weak," she says.

"I'm your Lieutenant Marechiryo Omeada, and I decide what you do! Osaka!" He calls out. A female that was slightly chubby and wearing glasses reports in. "New sparring partner," he says pointing at Jade. Osaka scoffs at Jade. "We excel in hand to hand here Jade, so start with that." he says. Jade holds back a remark, and stands off with the unseated officer. Osaka leaps at jade using a poor form of Shunpo. Jade rolls her eyes again.

"Predictable!" she says, grabbing the girl's foot and slamming her into the ground with all of the force in her body. "I'm not going to be easy to take down." Osaka's hand twitched, the only movement her body made. She was out cold. Another member of the Division, a male steps forward offering to fight. She sizes him up. "Waste of my time, but you're welcome to try," she says. All of her many practices with her friend Kurenai were apparently paying off. The seated officer (a low number), does a high kick, aiming for Jade's face. She ducks down, sweeps his feet from beneath him, rolls out from under where he was going to fall and turns, holding a fist to his throat. She looks up challengingly at her Lieutenant. He waves 3 people forward, with much the same results.

"Stop, release your Zanpakuto," he says with a sigh. If she was this strong she had to have a release already he'd assumed. She shook her head. "What are you refusing an order?" he asks, glaring.

"No, I just have no release. Even if I had one, I wouldn't use it on the crap your pairing me with to spar. Grinning, Omeada waved forward another member. They released their Zanpakuto and the fight began. Nightime rolls around and Jade's final opponent for the day signals the end of the battle. Omeada hadn't eaten a chip for hours, as he grew increasingly angry at the redhead who was winning all of her battles. She's sent home, and goes to sleep.

The next morning, Jade reports in, only to be sent on running paperwork, one of the most annoying jobs. She collects the stack of files, almost too tall for her to see over and sets to work. After running the stack of paperwork to where they needed to be she reports in, only to be sent to file the paperwork that they'd received. More paperwork is brought in throughout the day. When someone finally tells her she can leave, she dashes to her room. She cleans her hands of dust and sweat, and then meditates. In her inner world, the fog floats heavily around a black shadow. The only color she sees, is a pair of red eyes. The shadow looks sort of animal shaped. The shadow was also, very angry.

"Why are you here again! I never get any rest from you. Its always, 'Just tell me, I'm bored, I'm _lonely!' _Just hurry up and pass my conditions already, I want to fight!" the voice says.

"Just give up on those stupid conditions! How can I pass your conditions if you won't tell me what they are? You've told me I have the skill to attain be able to use my shikai, I just have this one teeny condition to meet, well tell me and I'll do it!" she exclaims. She wanted shikai badly.

"I'm not like other Zanpakuto. For you to achieve shikai you need to do this one condition. Because its very important. And for bankai...if you ever manage to achieve bankai, it is this. A direct corporeal manifestation of myself. I come out, I fight your enemies, I win your battles along side of you. So why can't you pass 2 itty bitty _conditions,_ to attain my ultimate power." she said. Her Zanpakuto seemed full of herself, but this was also the Zanpakuto that always had a comment about a man's appearance.

Jade stands there stunned. "Now go, and if you tell anyone of our conversation, let it be...that cute redhead like you, he's a beautiful specimen of male attractiveness." her Zanpakuto giggles. Actually _giggles. _ Jade pops out of her inner world curling up in her bed, with even more to worry about than her Lieutenant.

In the morning, she ends up being sent back to the records room. She quickly gets angry. It was apparent she was only being put there because of her strength and the fact that she made Omeada and the Division look weak. It wasn't her fault, not really. She was just going all out, because she wanted a good seat. She didn't want to wait to go through the ranks like normal Shinigami. And she wanted to impress her captain, and Ame. On her break time, she runs over to the 6th. There, Renji was walking out of his and Captain Kuchiki's office. She runs over to meet him and walks with him. "Hey, mind if I walk with you?" she asks her friend.

"Sure," he says, smiling at her. "So how's it going with your Zanpakuto?" he asks. They reach a bench in the road, and sit on it.

"Well I spoke to her. She called herself 'special' and told me what my Bankai would look like should I ever pass her second condition. Evil Zanpakuto." Jade says, "She said it was a direct manifestation. That she would come out and fight alongside me."

"So do you have any clues as to what her conditions are?" Renji asks smiling at her. He'd never seen a Zanpakuto that was absolutely willing to give the key to their greatest form, for the simple task of completing 2 conditions. It could be that they are close, and yet, it doesn't really seem that they are close. Or it could be, that Jade was truly ready for both, but her Zanpakuto was holding her back for her safety. If he knew at least one of the conditions, he could probably figure it out better. It made him very curious. When Jade shakes her head no to her question, he suggests, "Maybe she will tell you if you fight her."

"I don't know if that would work. She never wants to fight me. When I first talked to her, she yelled at me for coming to talk to her. She said she was tired of me bothering her about attaining Shikai, and coming to talk to her when I'm bored. But she seemed really angry when she told me how sick she was of me telling her I'm lonely," Jade says, frowning.

Renji nodds agreement. "Yea they tend to yell at you for darkening their world. You have to remember, that when you are sad and upset, it rains in their world. And no one wants to see the rain," he tells her. Jade feels her sword pulse, beckoning her into her inner world. Jade points to her Zanpakuto and falls into her inner world.

"What is it?" she asks her Zanpakuto softly. She wanted to try to have a calm conversation. The shadow waves to the darkness, and the fog.

"Don't you see all of this? This is you! And I hate it here! That's why you have to meet my conditions! You'll be happier if you do!" the shadow exclaims. Jade looks confused. "What is the one thing you've always wanted but never had? Think about it!" she said, then forces her out. It was the only hint she could give.

"Hey Jade, you alright?" Renji asks, laughing. She smiles at him. And nods. She checks the time on the watch she carried. It was about time to head back.

"She said she hated being my Zanpakuto. But she gave me a hint. That her conditions would bring me happiness. And she told me to think about the one thing that I always wanted but never had," she tells Renji. Renji stands with her, it being close to time for him too.

"So do you know what it is?" he asks. He wondered what district of the Rukongai she'd grown up in. It showed a lot about a person which part they grew up in.

"There was a lot of stuff I wanted. I was in a higher district, but that didn't mean I got everything I wanted," she said. "Anyways, I gotta get back now, my break time's over." She smiles at him. They wave and split paths, going back to work. When Jade finishes the filing, she goes to the indoor training area where Captain Soifon was battling her entire Onmitsukido. Jade watched amazed as her captain took them down one by one.

"That one hesitates on his left side," Jade calls out indicating one of the officers. Soifon glances at the officer. She glares, and slams a fist into his stomach, continuing on. Jade smiles. When her Captain finishes, Jade waves and goes to walk away.

"Wait!" Soifon calls. Jade runs to her captain. "You're my new recruit correct?" she doesn't even wait for an answer before continuing. "You have a good eye. You'd do well leading the Onmitsukido later on. That's if you can prove you're worthy." she says. Complement then an insult, typical behavior of one who doesn't want her division to get attached.

"Can't prove my worth if I'm stuck in a records room," Jade says. Soifon's eyes narrow. Whether it was at her disrespect for where she was at, or if it was because someone with 'a good eye' was stuck staring at paper all day, Jade would soon find out.

_**Oh my wow, it's finally typed up. The chapters written get longer and longer from here and to not make them boring, I have to bust them up into chunks. This story is gonna get a little OOC but I'm gonna fix what I can. Hope you enjoyed, review for more. **_


End file.
